Alicia (Demigod RP)
Alicia is a character in the Demigod RP who belongs to Liberty Wings. Basic Info Age: 13 Gender: Female Species: Demigod Sexuality: asexual Status: aloife Fatal Flaw: Saying "no" Alicia is a very humble person, and it's impossible for her to say no to somebody. She never tries to hurt anybody's feelings, and thinks doing so something is hurtful and neglecting somebody's feelings. (whocaresthisisn'tcannonalooshismyspeciallittlesnowflake) Strength: 4/10 Speed: 7/10 Intelligence: 8/10 Magic Ability: 1/10 Ambition: 0/10 Pride: 0/10 Patience: 9/10 Element: Light Soul Strength: 10/10 Evil: yeah no Appearance Alicia is a 5'1 girl with fair skin. A few very faint freckles are dotted by her nose, and she has light grey-blue eyes. She has slightly wavy light brown hair that goes a few inches past her shoulders. She wears plain, torn jeans a lavender shirt, and white shoes. Alicia carries a plain, silver dagger that can be summoned by a silver ring with an aquamarine gemstone.Here Is close to what her ring looks like. Personality For the most part, Alicia is very sweet and caring. She is rarely negative, and is rather an optimist. She cares about her friends, and hates to see them upset. She can be sarcastic, but it's always playfully. Unless she's angry. It is very hard to get her angry, but she gets very, very angry. She is also observes stuff that go on around her. She is very humble, and thinks about others before herself. Story Alicia was adopted before she was even a year old, and never knew of her biological parents. She had two kind adopted parents, as well as an older sister and a sweet dog. Her life was pretty good, besides a few events here and there. It all changed when she was eight years old. She was walking home one evening after one day of school when somebody pulled her aside and explained everything. She soon was grabbed by somebody while talking to the fellow demigod who she later found out to be Diana. After a conversation, she was pulled aside by somebody. There, she met a group of other demigods. One had promised her safety, and in the end she decided to go with them. She got to know them more, and she even befriended a few. She is currently traveling with them. Scars Back: She has a 3 inch, thin, barely visible white line from having her back slashed when the group fought Hades. Foot: When a bare, exposed foot meets a carpet tack, things do not end up well. There's now a small, jagged scar on the bottom of her foot from the accident. Fears Spiders: '''Being a child of Athena, it's pretty self-explanatory. '''Darkness: Alicia cannot STAND the dark. She is always reluctant to go anywhere dark, and always has the strange feeling somebody's watching her, or something might jump out at her. Violence: Alicia HATES violence. She always believes there's another solution, and will try to reason before fighting. "Triggers" Harm/Threats to loved ones: '''Nope. If anybody hurts anybody she loves, she will never trust them again. '''Attempts to scare her: She hates it. She'll be ticked off at whoever tries and/or succeeds to scare her. She'll ignore them, unless they're close to her. Relations '''Damain- '''Alicia trusts Damain and sees him as an older brother. She gets along with him for the most part, except when he's being a jerk. She has known him for a while, and he is one of the few she truly trusts in the whole group. Trust Rate- Neverending '''Lyra- '''Alicia trusts Lyra and sees her as an older sister figure. She respects Lyra and gets along with her. She has known Lyra for a while, and thinks that she's amazing, strong, and brave.Trust Rate- Neverending '''Shade- '''Alicia thinks Shade is a cutest sweetest doggo ever. She loves Shade, and gets along with her quite well.Trust Rate- Neverending '''Discord- '''Alicia hasn't really met Discord, but thinks they're very nice. She hopes to know them better in the future. Trust Rate- 56% '''Jekyll- '''She snapped at him days before he died and now really regrets it. Just thinking about him makes her very sad. At least he'll come back, right? Trust Rate- 95% '''Dante-'''Ehh... She doesn't know him very much. Alicia thinks Dante is kinda rude and snappy. However, he is Lyra's childhood friend and she trusts Lyra's decisions and actions. Trust Rate- 35% '''Zhen- '''Alicia hasn't met Zhen much yet, but he seems very calm and nice. Trust Rate- 75% '''Blitz- '''Alicia doesn't really care about Blitz, although he does sometimes annoy her (and it is VERY hard to annoy her) He swears, even with a baby around. He's just plain... weird. The recent attack on the group also made her lose trust, as well as the little respect she had left for him. His cat form also kinda scares her. Trust Rate- 40% '''Chase- '''Alicia STRONGLY DISLIKES CHASE. He attempted and nearly succeeded in the asassination of the two people she truly trusts in the group Plus, he's edgy and does basically nothing. Trust Rate- -4% '''Letha- '''Evil, mean, stupid doggo attacking the group. The hellhound acts very violent and cruel. It didn't make anything better when Letha started acting loyal to Damian. Very edgy. Trust Rate- -5% '''Emiko- '''She doesn't know her, but thinks she might be trustworthy. But fire- yikes! Trust Rate- 65% '''Scott- '''She doesn't really know him, but thinks he's nice. At the same time, though, she's kinda nervous due to his charmspeak. Trust Rate- 45% '''Dakota- '''A strange, blood thirsty demon who tries to slaughter the whole group? No thanks. Trust Rate- -5% Gallery Aliciaa.jpg|credit to InnocentFujoshi Digialicia.png|credit to Rrinixie Alicia.png|credit to SolareFlare Category:Demigod Category:Demigod Characters Category:Demigod Roleplay Category:Character